tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The History of the Draci Family
The First Era 1E 489 *Raven Direnni gives birth to Aurin Direnni, progenitor of the Draci line 1E 496 *Raven Direnni and her children are forced out of their home in Daggerfall, and many elves lose their lives in defense of the family *In desperation, Raven Direnni performs a strange ritual, turning herself and her children into the first Augments 1E 498 *'The Direnni Hegemony Falls:' Elven armies lose ground across High Rock to Nordic and Alessian armies, leading to a mass exodus of Direnni elves to the island of Balfiera. Raven Direnni holds off the Nords with her Augment powers. She is killed by Wulfharth. 1E 550 *Aurin marries Elissa Dynar *Aurin and Elissa leave Balfiera, becoming wandering adventurers 1E 630 *Elissa gives birth to Jarrin Direnni on an island off the coast of Hammerfell 1E 660 *Aurin, Elissa, and Jarrin travel to the nation of Resdayn, and befriend the Velothi Hortator, Indoril Nerevar 1E 668 *Aurin is killed in the Eruption of Red Mountain 1E 670 *Jarrin Direnni is trained in swordsmanship by Indoril Nerevar 1E 700 *'The Battle of Red Mountain:'Jarrin Direnni and his mother participate in the Battle of Red Mountain, fighting with the Chimer against the Dwemer. Elissa is killed by Dumac, and Jarrin, in grief, leaves before the battle is concluded, preventing him from being transformed into a Dunmer. 1E 710 *Jarrin returns to Balfiera and marries Idina Telvanni *Linnel Direnni is born 1E 790 *Peregrine Direnni is born *Jarrin Direnni slays a dragon, earning him the name "Jarin Drakonsbane" 1E 800 *Jarrin Drakonsbane witnesses the founding of Wayrest 1E 830 *Jarrin dies trying to kill a horde of Daedra that attempted to invade a small village in High Rock *In grief, Idina Telvanni throws herself from the top of the Adamantine Tower *Linnel takes control of the Direnni Family by force 1E 840 *Linnel establishes harsh anti-human policies in the family, casting out anyone involved with or descended from humans 1E 845 *'The Seeds of Discontent Grow:'Linnel begins to fear the support Peregrine has among the family against him. In desperation, Linnel marries Kiratha, an Ayleid priestess of Molag Bal, begging her to give him power, causing even more alarm among the family 1E 863 *Kiratha enslaves Linnel's mind 1E 865 *Peregrine uncovers Kiratha's treachery and is exiled 1E 890 *Peregrine discovers Raven's notes on Augmentation and performs the ritual on herself 1E 906 *The Ra Gada invade Balfiera, and Kiratha and Linnel are barely able to keep them away from the Adamantine Tower 1E 907 *'The Battle of Balfiera:'Peregrine Direnni returns to Balfiera and, using her Augmentation, repels the Redguard invaders. In the aftermath of the battle, Peregrine challenges Kiratha and Linnel to a duel and kills both of them at once 1E 908 *Peregrine Direnni takes the name 'Drakonsbane' *Peregrine marries Marcano, Prince of Cloudrest 1E 967 *Peregrine gives birth to Ayila Drakonsbane *Marcano becomes King of Cloudrest 1E 978 *Peregrine gives birth to Arkai Drakonsbane 1E 979 *Ayila receives training in the art of espionage 1E 990 *Ayila becomes engaged to Ayer, King of Daggerfall and son of Joile 1E 1003 *Ayila gives birth to Larinn and Ethila Drakonsbane *Larinn is proclaimed heir to the throne 1E 1005 *Ethila is kidnapped by the Morag Tong *Marcano dies and Arkai becomes King of Cloudrest *Arkai is married and has children, continuing the pure Direnni lineage in Altmer 1E 1056 *Ayer becomes a powerful sorcerer, under Peregrine's tutoring *Ayer becomes known as the "Witch-King of Daggerfall" 1E 1060 *Ayer learns how to prolong his own life through ritual sacrifice, leading to Ayila's death *Peregrine takes Larinn to Balfiera, to protect him *Ethila marries an Imperial Assassin, by the name of Garret Lassin 1E 1068 *Larinn becomes a powerful sorcerer *Ayer grows to hate his family and joins the Marukhati Selective 1E 1102 *Ethila murders Ceyran, an Ayleid warlord 1E 1145 *Ayer captures Ethila and absorbs her soul *Larinn vows to kill his father 1E 1200 *'Duels in Cyrodiil:'Peregrine and Larinn travel to the Selective's base of operations, to slay Fervidius Tharn and Ayer. Peregrine attacks Fervidius so that Larinn can find Ayer, but Peregrine is unable to stop Fervidius from beginning the Middle Dawn. *The Middle Dawn begins The Middle Dawn *Larinn and Ayer do battle three thousand and twelve times, each with different outcomes 1E 2208 *The Middle Dawn ends *Ayer is killed, and Larinn becomes King of Daggerfall 1E 2210 *Larinn marries Claudia of Sancre Tor, further diluting the Altmeri blood 1E 2215 *Claudia gives birth to triplets, Kandra, Claudius, and Saren *Larinn dies from the Thrassian Plague *Claudia becomes Queen Regent of Daggerfall, until one of her children can become ruler 1E 2233 *'Succession:' Kandra, Claudius, and Saren turn 18, and Claudius seizes the throne of Daggerfall by force, believing that Saren was the favorite to become King. He banishes Kandra and Saren, and Kandra flees to the city of Sancre Tor. 1E 2234 *Claudius invades the island of Betony, taking it for Daggerfall *Kandra marries the Head of the Alessian Order 1E 2235 *Saren raises a peasant army to revolt against Claudius *Claudius marries Ellista, lady of Camlorn *Ellista gives birth to Jacques, and names him his heir 1E 2236 *Saren allies with Reyna, a Bandit Queen, promising her a title for her assistance *Saren and Reyna conquer Betony, igniting the Inheritance War 1E 2237 *'The Battle of Tulun:'Saren and Reyna land on the beaches before the Tulun Forest with their army. Using brilliant tactics to overcome their army's lack of training, Saren and Reyna destroy the forces of Daggerfall and conquer the Forest of Tulun, and begin to build their forces up. 1E 2238 *Reyna gives birth to Saren's bastard child, Andaren Drakonsbane *Saren leaves Reyna and Andaren in Tulun Forest and besieges Daggerfall *Reyna chases after Saren, leaving Andaren with an elderly warrior 1E 2241 *'The End of the Inheritance War:' Saren and Claudius experience a standstill for a three year-long siege. Kandra leads an army from Sancre Tor to assist Saren, and together they break through the walls of Daggerfall. Saren kills Claudius in the palace, before he is stabbed in the back by Kandra. Enraged, Reyna kills Kandra and flees to Elsweyr, leaving behind her son 1E 2242 *Andaren is adopted by Queen Ellisa, who does not know his true parentage 1E 2260 *Reyna is one of the first victims of the Thrassian Plague when it reaches Elsweyr, leaving behind her magical sword 1E 2264 *Jacques marries Gellina, a Bosmeri huntress 1E 2265 *Gellina begins her affair with Andaren 1E 2266 *The affair is discovered, and Andaren is banished, while Gellina is beheaded by Ellisa *Andaren changes his name to 'Draci,' to avoid recognition of the now-famous name 'Drakonsbane' 1E 2280 *Andaren has a child named Erika with a Breton Hagraven-Hunter known as Iris Witchbane 1E 2285 *Andaren takes over a bandit clan and kidnaps Erika from her mother *Andaren raids small Bretonic and Redguard villages 1E 2290 *Andaren is killed by Imperial soldiers who are establishing a forward camp to conquer High Rock *Erika is taken to Sancre Tor 1E 2300 *Erika is trained as a member of the Alessian Order's army 1E 2305 *Erika Draci assists in the invasion of High Rock *Erika breaks from the Order upon seeing the atrocities committed *Erika marries a Nibenay nobleman, by the name of Cato Vallerius 1E 2310 *Erika gives birth to Gaius Draci-Vallerius 1E 2315 *Erika gives birth to Camilla and Aetius Draci-Vallerius 1E 2321 *'The War of Righteousness:'To get revenge for the atrocities committed in Daggerfall, Erika leads an army of angry Legionnaires to Lake Canulus. They burn the monastery of the Alessian Order there, beginning a war that would tear the first Empire apart. 1E 2323 *'Empress:' After conquering the city of Leyawiin, Erika has united the entirety of the Nibenay under her banner. She enters the Imperial City and crowns herself Empress, believing that the Colovian cities would quickly rally around her. 1E 2325 *Erika fights the Order for control of Daggerfall, resulting in the deaths of many citizens *Erika is crowned Queen of Daggerfall 1E 2326 *'The Battle of Sancre Tor:' With the addition of Breton armies, Erika feels strong enough to finally attack the center of the Alessian Order's power. She attacks Sancre Tor and quickly conquers it, leaving the Alessian Order leaderless. 1E 2328 *'The Loss of Colovia:' A Colovian Warlord from the city of Chorrol convinces the other Colovian Kings to follow his order. Angered, Erika attempts to attack Chorrol to reunite Cyrodiil, but the Colovian Warlord beats her back. 1E 2329 *Sancre Tor is conquered by the Colovian Warlord 1E 2330 *Erika makes peace with the Alessian Order, choosing to remain Empress of the Nibenay *Erika Draci grants Kingship of Daggerfall to the grandson of the former king, Jacques *Erika establishes the city of Cheydinhal as her capital, using the city's central location in the Nibenay Kingdoms to her advantage 1E 2345 *'The Death of Erika Draci:'Erika is assassinated by the Morag Tong and the Empire of the Nibenay divides into five squabbling states: The Kingdom of the Imperial Isle, the Kingdom of Cheydinhal, the Kingdom of Bruma, the Kingdom of Bravil, and the Kingdom of Leyawiin. *Gaius Draci-Vallerius becomes King of Cheydinhal 1E 2346 *The Colovian Warlord is killed, and the Colovian Empire dissolves into a multitude of different kingdoms *Camilla marries the King of the Colovian Kingdom of Chorrol, the Colovian Warlord's son *Aetius Draci-Vallerius marries the Duchess of Mournhold, heir to House Ra'athim 1E 2348 *The Duchess of Mournhold, Ifera Dorom, gives birth to hers and Aetius' son, Barann Dorom 1E 2349 *Camilla gives birth to Hellas Aquilarios *Gaius marries Queen Augusta of Bravil, uniting the two kingdoms and giving Gaius control of most of the Nibenay Heartland *Gaius takes the name 'Draci' in honor of his mother 1E 2355 *Camilla gives birth to Octavian Aquilarios, from whom the Emperor Varen Aquilarios is descended 1E 2357 *Augusta gives birth to Andaren Draci II 1E 2360 *Augusta gives birth to Kestirus Draci *Augusta dies in childbirth, and Gaius is named King Regent of Bravil 1E 2361 *Gaius marries Marissa of Stormhold, a Kothringi Noblewoman *Gaius attacks Leyawiin, beginning the twenty-year long conflict known as the 'War of Scorched Earth' 1E 2362 *Gaius' armies are beaten back from Leyawiin, suffering heavy losses *The armies of Leyawiin conquer the entirety of the Blackwood and the southernmost points of the Valus Mountains 1E 2363 *Marissa gives birth to Kinra Draci *'The Battle of the Blackwoods:' The Battle of the Blackwood occurs, in which the armies of Cheydinhal, led by Gaius, attack the northern Blackwoods. Aetius Draci-Vallerius, heeding his brother's call, leads a Dunmeri army against the warriors of Leyawiin, conquering the Eastern Blackwoods. Aetius kills the King of Leyawiin. 1E 2364 *'The Siege of Bravil:' Bravil is besieged by the armies of Leyawiin, under the command of their newly-crowned Queen, Estira Half-Elf, the half-breed daughter of the former king. The city is quickly taken, and the heads of every relative of Bravil's former Queen, Augusta, are displayed on pikes outside the city 1E 2365 *'The Second Battle of the Blackwoods:' Estira crosses the river into the Blackwoods, and leads a surprise attack against the Dunmeri armies of Mournhold, who defend the region. The Dunmer are forced back into the Deshaan, and the Blackwoods fall into the hands of Estira Half-Elf 1E 2366 *Cheydinhal is besieged by the armies of Leyawiin 1E 2369 *After a three year long siege, Aetius' Dunmeri army is able to launch a surprise attack from the East, routing the armies of Leyawiin 1E 2370 *Estira Half-Elf conquers the Imperial City *Andaren Draci II is crowned Heir to the throne of Cheydinhal 1E 2371 *Barann Dorom brings more reinforcements from Mournhold, shoring up the defenses of Cheydinhal *'The Battle of Lake Rumare:' The Battle of Lake Rumare occurs, in which the armies of Cheydinhal and Leyawiin battle on the beaches and bridges around the Imperial Isle. Gaius secures the bridge to the City Isle in the final days of the year, trying to reconquer the Imperial City 1E 2372 *'The Battle of the Tower:' Gaius and Estira duel for the Crown at the top of the White-Gold Tower as their armies do battle in the city. Estira kills Gaius and throws him from the tower, and his army flees the city. The Dunmer and Cheydinhal armies return in defeat to their city, chased all the way by the triumphant Half-Elf. Estira Half-Elf triumphantly crowns herself Empress of the Nibenay, and, as a final insult, has Erika Draci's name stricken from all records. *Andaren Draci II is crowned King of Cheydinhal, despite the noblemen's fears of him being too young, only fifteen *Andaren forces his mother and younger siblings to flee to Mournhold for safety *Andaren allies with the young Queen of Bruma, Flavia the Golden-Haired 1E 2374 *Andaren proves himself a shrewd leader in his first military engagement, The Battle of Scorched Earth *'The Battle of Scorched Earth:' Andaren and his armies trap the army of the Empress in Blackwood Forest, encircling them, before he sets the forest ablaze, beginning a forest fire the likes of which hasn't been seen in Tamriel since. The fire earns Andaren the title of 'Fire King of Cyrodiil.' 1E 2375 *Andaren reconquers Bravil, cutting Leyawiin off from the Imperial City 1E 2376 *Andaren launches a surprise attack against the Imperial City, using the armies of Mournhold, Bruma, and Cheydinhal to quickly conquer it *Andaren proclaims himself Emperor of Cyrodiil 1E 2378 *Andaren besieges Leyawiin for three years 1E 2381 *'The Battle of the Chapel:'Argonian soldiers from Blackrose attack Andaren's army from behind, leading to the deaths of Aetius Draci and his wife, the Duchess of Mournhold. The Dunmer hold the Argonians off, as Andaren's army breaks down the walls of Leyawiin. Andaren fights his way through the city and kills Estira Half-Elf in the Chapel of Zenithar *Barann Dorom is crowned Duke of Mournhold *Andaren's family returns from Argonia *Kestirus Draci is named King of Bravil *Andaren marries Flavia the Golden-Haired 1E 2382 *Kinra Draci is married off to the elderly King of Anvil, Austir 1E 2384 *Kinra gives birth to her son, Sandris, the King of Anvil's second son 1E 2388 *Austir's son is banished after rumors of him trying to kill Kinra surface 1E 2396 *Flavia gives birth to Elysana Draci 1E 2406 *The King of Anvil dies, and Sandris is crowned King of Anvil *Kestirus marries a peasant woman, endearing himself to the Nibenese commoners 1E 2407-2660 *The Draci family continues to rule the cities of Daggerfall, Cloudrest, Mournhold, Anvil, Bravil, Kvatch, Cheydinhal, and the Imperial City for hundreds of years, each family diverting from each other 1E 2661 *The last Draci Emperor, Fausten, dies without an heir, and the Ruby Throne is left without an Emperor 1E 2678 *Killian Draci is born to the King of Cheydinhal 1E 2700 *Killian becomes Reman Cyrodiil's staunchest supporter *Killian is made General of the Imperial Legion, after supporting Reman's conquest of his family's lands *Cyrodiil switches from kingships to counties 1E 2703 *'The First Akaviri Invasion:' The Tsaesci of Akavir invade Tamriel, attacking Skyrim and Morrowind. Although the Nords are unable to hold back the Akavir hordes, the Dunmer, led by Vivec, cut off the Akaviri's supply routes *'The Battle of Pale Pass:' Reman Cyrodiil leads an army to the Fort at Pale Pass, the final stronghold of the Akaviri Invaders. Vivec cuts off their escape. The Tsaesci surrender after hearing Reman's voice, declaring him Dragonborn. 1E 2705 *Killian marries Jannia of Riften, the half-Imperial daughter of the Jarl 1E 2709 *Jannia gives birth to Alessandra Draci 1E 2714 *Killian leads an army of Colovians into Valenwood, leading to its annexation by Reman Cyrodiil *Killian is stationed in Reman's Bluff, to guard the region 1E 2720 *Killian's forced are reduced to twenty men, after Reman's Bluff is surrounded by an army of Wood Orcs 1E 2722 *Reman's Bluff falls, and Killian kills himself to prevent the orcs the honor of killing an enemy commander 1E 2724 *Alessandra Draci is made Countess of Cheydinhal by Reman himself, in honor of her father *Jannia of Riften marries the Jarl of Markarth 1E 2734 *Alessandra marries Merrick Evershield, the captain of the Dragonguard 1E 2738 *Alessandra gives birth to Arrin Draci 1E 2740 *Alessandra gives birth to Audriana Draci 1E 2758 *Arrin Draci joins the Dragonguard and is made into the personal bodyguard of Reman Cyrodiil *Audriana marries Julien Gardner, Prince of Wayrest 1E 2762 *Reman Cyrodiil dies *An Akaviri Potentate takes over, until Reman's son, Kastav, is old enough to rule 1E 2764 *Julien dies before an heir can be born, and his brother becomes Crown Prince of Wayrest *Audriana returns to Cheydinhal 1E 2765 *Audriana marries Jarl Wulf Strong-Axe of Falkreath 1E 2768 *Audriana gives birth to her first child, Garth Category:Timelines Category:Morgannic Canon